Arcoiris Nocturno
by Cull3nLoveVampire
Summary: Un hermoso arcoíris que atraviesa la noche, será el ultimo arcoíris que vea isabella swan?, o lo ultimo que vera son esos ojos color carmesi?, tanto como sus decisiones serán correctas?...mal summary entren y lean REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:**TODOS , PERO TODOS los personajes de crepusculo le pertenesen a stephenie meyer, (si fueran mios utilisaria a edward para uso personal x3)

bueno espero que les guste este fick que ise, este es el prefacio pero pronto traire la continuacion bueno nos beremos ByE

**

* * *

****PREFACIO**

Corría desesperadamente entre los arboles gritando, detrás de mi- aun que no parecía que me seguía nadie- se podría presenciar las siluetas de aquellas personas que me seguían, aun que la única luz que había era la de la luna, mientras yo torpemente corría entre el bosque, tratando de no tropezar, pero era inevitable los choques contra los arboles. Mientras yo seguía corriendo para salvar mi vida, aun que mis opresores eran mas rápidos que yo. venían lento, se que gozaban viéndome sufrir.

Aun que yo solo pensaba en aquella persona que amaba, con esperanzas que me viniera a salvar, pero sabia que seria tarde si llegaba a venir, mis piernas flaqueaban, pero trate de mantenerme en pie, sentía los ojos color carmesí de mis perseguidores sobre mi, yo seguía corriendo entre la maleza. Tratando inútilmente salvar mi vida…


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer**: TODOS PERO TODOS los personajes de crepusculo le pertenesen a stephenie meyer (si fueran mios los utilisaria para uso personal x3)

sin mas preambulos continuemos.

* * *

**EL JUICIO**

Sabia que estaba en un sueño, estaba muy segura de eso, yo estaba en el bosque acompañada de Jacob y de alguien que no veía por que todo estaba oscuro, Jacob el hablaba con la otra persona, luego la otra silueta voltio asía mi y me sonrío y pude diferenciar su cara, y entonces supe quien era, era mi angel, mi vida, Edward, después de sonreírme se voltio con Jacob y pude ver que los dos tenían la cara tensa y dura, no sabia que pasaba, entonces, dejaron de hablar, oí que alguien grito pero no supe quien, asta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la que grito fui yo y entonces vi que alguien me de tenia, y ese era sam uley, no sabia que hacía ahí pero no le di tanta importancia, y luego voltee para donde Edward y Jacob. y vi que Jacob entro en fase y Edward gruñía agazapado. Los dos en forma defensiva y entonces sucedió… se atacaron...

-NO!!- desperté gritando, ante tal pesadilla, a mi mente se le quedo grabada esa escena, entre Edward y Jacob, sentí como todo dio vueltas pero me tranquilice. Y me acorde algo mas importante, vi el reloj y eran las siete en punto. Charlie ya se debía haber ido, ya que me dijo que iría a pescar hoy en compañía de Billy, ya que hoy era fin de semana y asía buen tiempo, pero aun así no había razón levantarme temprano, pero hoy iría con los cullen a hablar sobre algo importante…

Así que me apresure a bañarme y a cambiarme. Cuando Salí de la casa Edward ya me esperaba en su flamante volvo, y con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Aun que se veía que la sonrisa la forzaba un poco.

-buenos días bella- me dijo Edward cuando ya estuve mas cerca y me dio un beso en la frente, para luego abrirme la puerta del lado del copiloto, aun que Edward tenia la cara seria, yo sabia la razón de porque estaba así, sabia que no le gustaba la razón por la que íbamos a su casa. Luego paso por delante del carro con ese paso grácil muy propio de el, y luego se sentó en el lado del copiloto, me fije que todo lo estaba asiendo muy lentamente.

- como pasaste la noche- me pregunto encendiendo el carro. Para que luego este empezara a ronronear

-fue muy placentera- le mentí, ya que no quería decirle de mi sueño, que aun estaba grabado en mi cabeza, pero trate de no pensar en ello- y a ti como te fue _en el ''campamento'' -_le dije sonriendo, el ya había arrancado el carro aun que manejaba muy despacio

-muy bien – me dijo sonriendo, o trabes forzadamente. Sabía que no andaba de bueno humor. Yo suspire y por primera ves me asta cie de que manejara tan lento, pero no le comente nada, sabia que andaba así por que antes de que se fuera al _campamento,_ le dije que tendríamos que hablar sobre lo de convertirme en _vampira_ y no solo con el sino también con los demás cullen. Aun que el puso mala cara acepto. Y horita a eso íbamos, hablar con la familia sobre de convertirme, ya que pronto llegaba la graduación, aun que quería que Edward me trasformara, pero el seguía en su plan de primero casarnos.

Llegamos ala casa, entramos y Carlisle y esme me recibieron con un abraso yo les sonreí, luego entramos ala otra habitación. Donde todos ya nos esperaban en la mesa, Carlisle muy amablemente me ofreció la cabecera de la mesa. Sentí esto como un _deja bú__. _Ase mucho aviamos hablado sobre este tema y hoy los volveremos a tratar. Yo me senté en la silla y Edward al lado izquierdo de mi y Carlisle alado derecho.

Vi como alice me sonreía. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa pero Edward- aun que seguía con la cara seria- me agarro la mano para enfundarme valor y yo le sonreí.

-bien debo de suponer que Edward ya les dijo a que vine- dije sonriendo un poco nerviosa, y vi como todos asistían un ''si'' con la cabeza- bien. No ase mucho aviamos hablado de este...tema... la verdad con todo lo que hemos pasado… quisiera saber si todavía me quisieran en su familia- barios querían hablar pero yo levante un dedo – déjenme terminar. Se que su respuesta aun es aceptada, pero quisiera saber que piensen bien en los problemas que les e traído y les puedo traer.- Edward me iba a interrumpir pero lo pare-como saben por mi culpa han sufrido muchas cosas, aparte ase no mucho paso lo de volterra. –Mire a Edward- y están los vulturis y quiero saber que piensan y si su opinión cambia les juro que tratare de no darles tantos problemas- les dije con una sonrisa. Y apreté la mano de Edward y el me la apretó levemente también…

- bella. Querida tú siempre estarás bienvenida en esta familia. Es mas ya eres parte de esta familia- me dijo esme con una sonrisa yo también le sonreí agradecida.

- vamos bella ni con todo los problemas te alejaremos de nosotros- dijo alice con esa sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara de duendecillo. Yo también le sonreí.

-claro bella- eso me dijo jasper. Le sonreí, aun que el me miraba aun arrepentido por lo que paso ase mucho en mi cumpleaños. yo le sonreía como diciendo ''no te preocupes''

-o diablos bella!! Eso no es pregunta claro que siii!! Tú de aquí no te vas aun que quieras!!- me dijo emmett con su entusiasmo. Asiendo que todos los miren con cara de y a este que le pasa?´´ cosa que emmett no le izo caso.

-claro bella, eres aceptada.- dijo rosalie, aun que dijo otra cosa en vos baja y no le entendí pero cosa que alice la miro furiosa y Edward le sonreía, pero ice caso omiso a eso, y yo le sonreí a ella agradecida

- ya sabes bella tu eres aceptada aquí- me dijo Carlisle calmado y sonriéndome

-aparte yo no dejaría que te alejaras de mi lado solo por eso. Bueno al menos que tú quisieras- me dijo Edward sonriéndome forzadamente, por que sabía lo que venia, pero yo le sonreí

- gracias a todos de verdad…ahora viene lo de convertirme...en...vampira- dije trabadamente pero serena, y sentí como Edward se ponía mas tenso, el aun se negaba a lo de convertirme.

-grr...-gruño Edward levemente, pero yo lo mire para que se calmara, espere a que alguien hablara pero como veía que no, empecé a hablar

-bien, como saben lo que paso en volterra, y hemos platicado antes de lo que paso allá, y de lo que alice prometió a los vulturis. Así que quiero que piensen bien si, su boto a cambiado no. Quiero que sepan que yo no me quejare a lo…a lo que decidan – dije y luego a garre aire- y por favor sean sinceros conmigo, ya ustedes saben mi decisión, aparte los vulturis nos pisan los talones, y de verdad no quiero que les pase nada.- dije acabando con una sonrisa, me sorprendió que en todo lo que allá dicho no me flaqueara la vos. Entonces mira a Carlisle esperando a que el pensaba.

-bella no tienes que dudar, mi voto sigue igual- dijo Carlisle sonriendo, yo también le sonreí. Pero sentí como Edward se ponía mas tenso y me apretó mas la mano, me dolió un poco. El se dio cuenta y me la soltó y apretó una mano alrededor de su otro brazo. Apretando la mandíbula igual o mas tenso que antes.

-querida, como te dije tu ya eres parte de la familia, y mi boto sigue igual- me sonrío maternal mente esme, yo estaba infinita mente agradecida con todos, mas con Carlisle y esme que me han dejado estar en esta familia, después de tantos problemas que les e causado. Le sonreí agradecida a esme.

-bella tu sabes que…eres aceptada...pero yo aun me niego a que te conviertas, ya te e dicho mis razones y espero que no te lo tomes personal. Pero como te dije yo hubiera deseado que alguien botara por mi un ''no''- me dijo rosalie. Con mirada apenada, pero yo le sonreí y ella al verme también lo izo. Yo no me enojaba con ella menos que ahora me aceptaba, y no quisiera que volviera la rivalidad, cuando apenas nos andábamos asiendo… amigas? De verdad no se cual es nuestra relación pero pienso que se puede decir mas o menos así.

- ahí bella...claro!!...mi boto sigue igual – me sonrío feliz mente emmett. A emmett siempre lo e visto como un hermano mayor, el cual nunca tuve. Luego vi a alice que me miro con una ceja levantada...

-bella ya sabes que mi voto, no cambia, yo te aprecio mucho y aun así ya eres como mi hermana- me dijo alice, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con esa cara de duendecillo. Ella siempre asido alegre y linda, aun que es raro cuando se enoja, yo le sonreí y me voltee a jasper.

- mi boto sigue igual bella- me dijo jasper, con esa paz infinita que expresaba su cara. Yo le sonreí agradecida, luego mire al ultimo miembro de la familia, ala persona que amo, aun que su carácter es muy…. Voluble…. Edward...

-grr...ya sabes bella no me agrada la idea… y sabes mi condición…de si quieres que te convierta yo- me dijo Edward tenso. La verdad que no me aterrorizaba el compromiso, pero aun pienso en la boda de Charlie y reéne, y aun sigo pensado que ese beso, fue el beso de la muerte de ellos dos.

Mire a todos y luego agarre aire y puse la mejor sonrisa que tuve- de verdad la mejor- luego mire a todos, y los miraba de una forma agradecida infinita.

-gracias…. De verdad gracias a todos… después de todos los problemas que les e causado, aun me sigue permitiendo estar es esta familia.- sonreí y vi a rosalie que estaba un poco incomoda- y yo acepto todas sus razones de verdad, pero quiero que si algún día ya no me quieren en esta familia. Solo díganmelo por favor- dije con una sonrisa

Vi como todos me observaban con una sonrisa y asistieron con un si. De verdad esto había sudo como un juicio. Un juicio en el que deciden si me quedo en esta casa, en esta familia, que de verdad yo estoy demasiado agradecida con ellos.

Aparte como no estarlos, ellos me han protegido mucho, han arriesgado su vida, solo por tenerme a salvo. Yo de verdad quiero a todos, Carlisle, esme, emmett, rosalie- aun que no le allá agradado al principio, para mi significaba mucho como todos los 

demás- alice, jasper, a todos ellos les tengo un gran aprecio, y eso nunca cambiaria.

-bien creo que tendrías que irte a casa, por lo que veo no as desayunado- dijo Carlisle amablemente.

Iba a mentir pero, mi pansa respondió antes que yo, y yo me sonroje violentamente y me agarre la pansa. Y mire a todos apenados, por lo cual los demás se rieron asiendo que me sonrojara mas.

-creo que deberías a llevarla a comer algo Edward- dijo la dulce esme.

- claro…vamos bella- me dijo Edward ya mas tranquilo, después de eso, nos subimos en su volvo y me llevo a port ángeles, ya que ahí había mas de restaurantes.

Yo estaba feliz, al fin sabia lo que toda la familia cullen- olla mi familia- pensaba. Y nada era mas perfecto ahora estaba con la persona que mas amo- y siempre amare – y entonces sentí que aparco el carro.

-bien ya llegamos- me dijo, sonriente y entonces bajamos.

No se por que pero, sentí que algo pasaría no se si seria bueno o malo pero no importa, baje con mi angel y entramos aúna plaza donde vendían pura comida.

Y cuando dimos la vuelta encontramos a quien menos esperaba.

autora: hola pues aqui esta el primer cap. de este fick, espero que les aya gustado y tatare lo mas pronto posible de traerles. el proximo cap. lo mas pronto posible de berdad. bueno grasias a nonblondes - deberdad grasias por dejar tu review, y a zoe-chan - querida grasias!! de berdad grasias por apoyarme!! y ia bes aqui el cap, jeje bueno es todo asta la proxima

/CUll3nlove001/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: si los personajes de twilight me pertenecieran, los utilizaría para uso personal y no los vería nadie son míos son míos!! (ste: ejem) bueno solo son de stephenie Meller - ninguno es mío ok!! **

**

* * *

**

**ENCUENTROS…**

No podía creer lo que veía, enfrente de nosotros estaba Jacob, con esa mascara de falsedad. Pero algo mas que eso había cambiado en el… no ya no era mi sol, mi Jacob.

Sus músculos eran mas marcados tantos que las venas se le veían, su cara ya no tenia ningún rastro infantil, era más alto, creo que le sacaba unas cuatro cabezas a Edward. Andaba vestido

Con unos pantalones todos rasgados, una playera blanca y una chamarra de cuero. Se veía bien, pero ese, ya no era mi Jacob,

Sentí como Edward se puso mas tenso, y apretó mas su brazo que tenía alrededor de mi cintura, me dolió un poco, pero no le ice caso, solo miraba a Jacob.

En eso me sorprendió mas Jacob se dirigía asía nosotros, no sabia que hacer, me puse mas nerviosa y sentí como Edward se ponía mas tenso si ese podía, me fije en Jacob y estaba mas cerca de nosotros.

-jake...-dije en un susurro, suponía que Jacob me holló, por que sonrío un poco. Después de que ya estuvo más cerca de nosotros, como a unos cinco pasos de nosotros.

-bella- dijo en un tono casi sordo, y por un momento pensé que me avía sonreído dejando a lado esa mascara de frialdad.

Edward gruño por lo bajo, y Jacob puso atención a el.

-tranquilo sanguijuela no le are nada- dijo con un tono acido, me sorprendió un poco, en realidad ya no era mi Jacob.

-que es lo que quieres chucho- dijo Edward tranquilo, pero savia que estaba mas que enrabiado.

-quiero hablar con ella- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Edward no más gruño y me miro a mí, la verdad no sabia que decidir… decidí…. Asta ora nomas e estado decidiendo, sentí las miradas de Edward y jake esperando mi respuesta.

Pero que aria yo?, e venido aquí con mi novio a pasar un buen rato no?. Nunca imagine que me encontraría con Jacob, decidir, o trabes la palabra sonaba en mi cabeza, me mordí el labio no sabiendo que decir.

Suspire frustrada, se me aria mas fácil, sino sintiera las miradas de Edward y jake sobre mi, que ago., Edward me apretó mas y lo mire y sentí como su mirada decía ´´_te apoyare en lo que decidas_´´. Suspire y mira a Jacob.

-esta bien hablare contigo –dije ácidamente, creo que a los tres nos sorprendió mi tono, nunca pensé que le respondería así.

Pero que quería Jacob, que lo recibiera con los brazos a abiertos, JA!! Como no después de lo que paso con lo de la moto, quiere que este contenta. Le di un beso a Edward y me despedí, un poco triste, la verdad pensé que seria un día genial pasándome la con el, quien iba a pensar que me encontraría con jake.

Jacob y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, allí vi la moto de Jacob, yo ro mire y en repuesta me puso un casco en la cabeza, mire la moto con un poco de recelo y tristeza. Tantos recuerdos que pase con mi sol… con mi Jacob….

Suspire, me abroche el casco y me subí ala moto, abrase a Jacob, lo ultimo que quería es caerme de la moto, al abrasarme de el sentí su calidez, muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza.

-Jacob- susurre, no esta segura si jake me hoyó, ya que lo dije cuando encendió la moto.

Vi los arboles pasar, me preguntaba a donde íbamos?. Que quería Jacob hablar con migo des pues de tanto tiempo?. No lose, me apreté mas a Jacob y olí la chamarra de cuero de el, olía bien, para mi siempre había olido bien.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, recuerdos felices como dolorosos, los recuerdos se desvanecieron al sentir que aparcamos en un lugar, me sentí un poco mareada, la verdad ni me había dado cuenta cuando llegamos, me sorprendí, aviamos ido a lugar donde por primera ves me había enseñado a montar, pero más atrás, donde estaba el acantilado.

Abrí enorme mente los ojos y mire a Jacob, el solo se bajo y me izo una seña para que lo siguiera, y así lo ice me quiete el casco y lo acompañe.

La verdad no sabia adonde íbamos, pero el seguía caminando y yo iba tras de el, entonces paro y se sentó en un lugar, lo miro con cara de duda pero me senté al lado de el sin chistar y mire asía enfrente, puse los ojos como platos, enfrente de mía tenia una vista hermosa del mar, no podía créelo, aun que no hubiera sol, las aguas grises parecían bailar, era simplemente hermoso.

-linda vista vedad.- dijo Jacob, sacándome de mi transe y solo asistí. Pero sabía lo que venia…

-bella yo….- lo mire capto mi atención, pero me sorprendí, su mascara de falsedad se esfumo, se veía la notable tristeza, tenia la mirada gacha, algo de su inocencia avía vuelto, entonces pensé que o trabes era mi lindo jake.

- que pasa Jacob- dije sonriéndole, en verdad solo tenia cierto odia hacia el. Pero en fin en cuenta, el me izo sonreír cuando estaba sumida en aquel dolor que ya no re cuerdo... el era mi sol cierto?, así que no merecía que lo despreciase.

Jacob levanto la cara, estaba…. Sorprendido? , creo que si, después del tono acido que utilice con el en el centro comercial, creo que… asta yo me sorprendería.

-bella quiero que me perdones- dijo mirándome a los ojos, parpadee sorprendida, en realidad me estaba pidiendo disculpas?.

-jake pero de…-no logre terminar por que el se me adelanto.

-bella te pido perdón por compórtame así tan airadamente las ves pasada contigo, por lo que ice de la moto, se que estuvo mal lo se, pero solo quería protegerte bella-dijo apagado.

Pero algo capto mi atención, protegerme…protegerme!! De que me iba a proteger, fruncí el seño en claro enfado y mire a Jacob, el solo seme quedo mirando, el abrió la boca, claramente para hablar, pero esta ves fui yo quien no lo dejo hablar.

-Jacob!! De que diablos hablas!, protegerme de que, por dios Jacob ase como, que serán cuatro meses que no nos hablamos, y ahora me sales con esta choreada, no Jacob NO!!- dije enojada con todo acido- no te entiendo de que o que me quieres proteger.

-de esas sanguijuelas- dijo entono acido y con mucho odio.

-de esas sanguijuelas!!, pues fíjate que no Jacob NO!! No te voy a permitir que hables así de MI familia entendido.- el me miro sorprendido- si jake ellos son mi familia, así que por favor no te entrometas donde NO te llaman –dije enrabietada, y me levante y me iba air pero Jacob me agarro la mano y lo voltee haber con mucho odio.

-que quieres Jacob no te quedo cla…- no termine por que me sorprendió lo que izo.

Jacob sin previo a biso se avía levantado y me había abrasado, muchos mas recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, me acorde cuando lo abrase una ves, sentí como si fuera una niña abrasando a un señor grande.

-lo siento bella, de verdad lo siento, te e alejado mucho de mi y ya no aguanto, se que lo que diga no te ara cambiar de opinión, no te alejaras de esas sanguijuelas, pero ya no quiero apartarte de mi lado bella- dijo aun abrasándome, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, y lo abrase.

En verdad me dolía tener separado a Jacob de mi lado, en verdad me dolía mucho, era mi mejor amigo, en cierto modo estaba enamorada de el, pero cuando volvió Edward todo cambio.

Y como no Iba a cambia, el siento un licántropo y mi novio un vampiro, a beses me preguntaba si podía seguir con los dos, pero no, se que no se podía, y menos cuando me convirtiera, pero prefería que asta ese momento, por ahora, disfrutare mi tiempo con Jacob.

-jake… perdón, tu sabes como me pongo con este tema, pero entiéndeme, e tomado una decisión y no cambiara, pero por el momento quiero disfrutar esta tarde contigo-dije viéndole y sonriéndole.

-gracias bella- dijo y me acaricio la cara.

-wow Jacob que manos tan grandes tienes- dijo sorprendida, ya que su mano me cubría toda la cara y mas.

- son para tocarte mejor- dijo, y eso me acordó de la caperucita roja, que irónico el es el lobo y yo la caperucita ha?

- jajajajaja – me empecé a reír, y eso izo que jake también empezara a reír, creo que también pensó lo mismo.

-ben vamos a caminar- dijo y me llevo a caminar.

La verdad me la paso bien con jake, me trae recuerdos, en todo lo que pase con el reímos, jugamos y nos divertimos, pero bueno todo lo bueno tiene que a cavar no?, ya era de noche.

-que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes no crees bella- dijo jake viéndome, yo lo mire y asistí.- creo que ahora tienes que llamar a la san…-lo mire feo, savia que no me gustara que le dijese así –vale vale, a Edward- dijo a duras a penas. Asiendo una cara chistosa.

-jajaja – me reí y el me miro, y yo le saque la lengua- si ya tengo que hablarle- saque mi cel. Y le marque a Edward, pero timbro barias beses y no contesto- que raro –susurre.

-que pasa –dijo jake viéndome.

-Edward no responde- dijo un poco asustada.

-tranquila bella, tal ves perdió el celular- dijo tratando de calmarme.

- si creo que si-dijo un poco mas tranquila, pero aun sentía con nerviosismo.

Entonces sonó mi cel. y conteste luego luego. Ya que vi que en la pantalla decía Edward.

-diga.- dije mi vos flaqueo un poco. Entones me que de petrificada, esa vos no era de mi Edward.

-bella….-dijo la vos, y me quede mas petrificada, que asía con el teléfono de Edward, y…y por que me hablaba, me quede asustada Jacob me vio pero mis pensamientos volaron, no oía a nadie solo aquella persona del teléfono, y solo logre decir.

-que…quieres….

* * *

Autora: hola!! Si lo siento lo siento por haber tardado años en actualizar, lo siento, es que e pasado por unas cosas que uff…pero bueno estoy de regreso con este cap., y me apurare mas en escribir y en subir, espero que les guste y no me mantén por dejarles con la mera duda jajá, bueno cuídense gracias por su review y se que fue inútil repetir la votación -.ñ pero luego verán por que!! Bueno nos vemos!!.

**Si quieres que alguno de **

**Los cullen te de un beso **

**Pícale GO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**´´TODOS pero TODOS los personajes de twilight, le pertenecen ala grandiosa, S. Meyer. Solo el trama de la historia me pertenecen, y teniendo en cuenta que juego con los personajes´´**

**La llamada y el miedo.**

No podía creerlo, como es que tenia el celular de Edward, que pasaba, no entendía nada, me quede en shock, Jacob me siguió ablando, pero yo no le ice caso, estaba en shock que ni podía contestar a nada, solo tenia firmemente agarrado el celular.

-_jaja miedo…-_dijo la vos del teléfono, me que de estática, abrí enormemente los ojos, que pasaba aquí, mi mente albergaba un sinfín de preguntas, no entendía nada, que pasaba.

-que…-contra penas logre articular, y oí la risa melodiosa de la otra persona, que pasaba. Volví preguntar.

-_tranquila bella. Esta alguien acompañando.-_dijo la vos, que me tranquilizara de que hablaba no importaba. Logre articular un casto ¨**si**¨- _bien aléjate de el con una escusa o algo…_-dijo y volví a oír su risa, sentí la mano de Jacob en mi hombro y me asuste un poco pero voltee a el y frunció el seño.

- que pasa bella.- dijo mirándome.

- nada es que me sorprendió algo- le sonreí a durar apenas- Jacob me permites quiero hablar a ¨solas¨ -dije, esperando que no se notara el miedo de mi vos. El solo asistió, se notaba la preocupación en su cara. Pero cuando se alejo solté un suspiro.

-ya estoy sola…..victoria…-dije, el miedo que sentí al pronunciar su nombre, era sin fin, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda.

-_jaja veo que te acuerdas de mi….-_dijo con vos divertida, como no a cardarme, se que andaba tras de mi. Trague grueso y me arme de valor.

- que….que es lo que quieres- quise que mi vos no flaqueara, pero fue imposible. Oí la vos melodiosa de victoria, pero no por lo tanto tétrica.

-_se nota que me tienes miedo querida_- dijo la vos con malicia, yo trague o trabes. Y repetí o trabes que quería. – _Mira bella supongo que tu sabes que es lo que quiero_-dijo su cantarina vos casi de bebe.

-matarme…-dijo en un jadeo. – vi…victoria déjate de rodeos y dime de una buena ves que quieres.- dije firmemente. No sabiendo de donde saque valor pero la verdad quería que todo esto acabara.

-_valla, valla, si que eres valiente bella. Bien como sabes que te quiero matar te tengo un trato… quiero verte en dos días en port ángeles. Nos veremos en la biblioteca que esta abandonada a dos calles de allí y más te bale que quieras sino….el cullen que amas morirá…-_y sin darme tiempo colgó.

No pude responderle, me quede congelada con los ojos bien abiertos, Edward…podría morir? Y todo dependía de mi, se que victoria es astuta, aun no entiendo como pudo conseguir el teléfono de Edward.

No podía llorar, no podía moverme. Estaba petrificada. Sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro y se que era Jacob, oí que decía algo, pero todo se volvió negro. Y no supe más de mí.

* * *

...

No se cuanto había pasado desde que me desmalle, pero sentí una mano gélida que me acariciaba la mejilla y otra mucho mas caliente que me sostenía la mano y otro a temperatura normal que me la tenia en una pierna mía.

´´frio, calor, tibio´´ seguro que eran ´´Edward, Jacob y Charlie´´ espera. Edward Y JAKE EN UNA ABITASION. Dios mío!!

-bella – oí tres boses decir, mis sospechas se confirmo, oh dios oh dios!!´´ Dije en mi cabeza ´´esto es estúpido despierta´´.

-bella amor despierta- oí la vos de mi angel. No quería despertar y ver a 1 vampiro 1 licántropo en una misma habitación sin contar a los 2 humanos.

Aparte de eso, tenia miedo, miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que la llamada de victoria era verdadera.

Victoria….

Un nombre que me causaba escalofríos, un nombre que ase que tenga pesadillas, un nombre….que sobrepasa todos mis miedos.

Como podía ver a los ojos ahora a Edward, sin contarle la verdad de que tengo los días contados.

Dos días….solo dos días…y todo el infierno para los cullen acabara…se que todos estarán mejor sin mi lo se.

-bella, creen que nos oiga.-pregunto inseguro mi padre.

- si esta despierta, solo que parece que quiere refugiarse. –dijo mi amado vampiro.

-chicos los lamento confió en ustedes. Cuiden a bella. Yo tengo que ir ala estación de policía, últimamente se reclaman muchos asesinatos cuídenla- oí la vos de mi padre, aun que sabia que ese confió en ustedes´´ era solo confió en ti Jacob´´. Oí un esta bien´´ de jake y Edward. Y luego de eso un portazo.

Ahora si tenia miedo. Los tres solos, esperando que despertara, y solo mi mente reclamaba ´´victoria´´. Todo esto era un lio.

-bella se que nos oyes, abre los ojos, todo estará bien- oí la vos de mi angel. Y disidí que era hora de enfrentarme ala realidad, aun que no quería.

No quería enfrentarme a la realidad, sabia que me preguntarían por que me había llamado, Jacob vio que me había asustado, estaba segura de eso por que me vio. Y de seguro ya se lo había informado a Edward.

Entonces, lentamente abrí los ojos, y me encontré con otros ojos de color topacios mirándome atentamente.

-Edward…-susurre contra penas, mi vos era casi nula, pero sabia que me había oído.

-bella –oí decir a Jacob y Edward al mismo tiempo y soltar un suspiro de alivio, aun que el segundo no lo ocupaba.

-pensé que nunca ibas abrir tus ojos-me dijo Edward acariciándome la cara.

Me senté en la cama y mire a los dos,

-que me paso, -se que era una pregunta estúpida, pero quería alargar mi tiempo de preguntas.

-te desmayaste.-me dijo Jacob mirándome, estaba recargado en la puerta de mi cuarto con los brazos cruzados y arrugando la nariz, con esa mascara de frialdad puesta en el

- ha…-suspire, y sabia lo que seguía.

-bella, por que te pusiste así con esa llamada?-dijo Jacob y Edward al mismo tiempo y los dos fruncieron el seño.

-yo…

No sabia que decirles, no sabia que iba pasar, no sabia que pasaría dentro de dos días…que pasaría con…

Victoria…y yo…

**Continuara. **

* * *

**N/u: hola!! Si lo se lo siento años sin actualizar ¬u¬ pero entiendan xD los estudios + vacaciones + mas estudios + problemillas familiares igual! 0 tiempo. Tratare de subir un cap. por semana xD y ps e subido otras historias, espero que las lean bueno besitos.**

_**Cull3nLoveVampire**_

_"que Carlisle los ilumine con su armonioso cuerpo"_

**SI quieres que **

**Algún cullen te cuide cuando**

**Te desmalles solo pícale **

**GO!!**


End file.
